A Thousand Years
by PineappleAnanas
Summary: A short preqal to my upcoming story. A small insight to the star of the realtionship between Starscream and my OC. Oneshot/Songfic


**I thought of this when I was listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri on the radio. So I downloaded the song off ITunes and have been listening to it on repeat for a while now.**

**This only going to be a short one-shot/songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Deathadda22 does not own Transformers in any way possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**XxX**

I walked down the halls of the base, thinking of that one mech. Why was it that when I had talked to him only a few times at best and seen him in action against the Autobots, that I was so attracted to him?

Sure he is a strong mech. Smart, able and quite easy on the optics. But why is it that whenever I am away from his presence, my spark aches and I feel depressed, almost as if he is the light in my life; the reason I live.

_Heart, beats, fast_

_Colours and promises._

_How to be brave._

_How can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall, _

_But watching you _

_Stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

As I round the corner to go outside the base, I see him standing there alone, tall and proud. As I look at him I feel my spark speed up and my faceplates get warmer.

I walk toward him, getting the sudden courage to tell him how I feel. As I get closer, I feel a tug at my spark, pulling me closer to him. I start to feel nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same way and I end up making a fool of myself?

Instead I keep walking forward, taking the plunge into the deep end.

"Starscream?"

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for _

_A thousand years,_

_I'll love you for _

_A thousand more._

He turns around, his blood red optics focusing on my own. I feel trapped in the depths of them, they look into mine, searching, they could probably see every secret I keep behind my optics.

"Yes Terrastorm?" I feel myself lightly shiver at his voice, it may have not been the deep, husky tremble of Megatron's, but it was beautiful in its own way.

"Would you like to go for a flight?" I ask unconsciously, the reply coming out on its own. I curse myself in my head; that was the stupidest question ever.

He looked at me sceptically for a moment, and then he chuckles and gives me a smirk. "Sure."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding then gave a small smile in return. We both walked out of the large hangar doors and took off to the sky.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing _

_In front of me_

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to rest_

_One step closer_

We landed in an open plateau a few kliks north of the base. The area was surrounded by a dense forest. The area that we were standing in had a large waterfall to the right, the stream continuing downhill toward the south.

Terrastorm landed lightly on her pedes in front of me. I didn't know much about this femme, but she is a skilled warrior and flier. I hadn't talked to her, only giving orders; even then they were mostly indirect. I also knew that whenever she was around, my spark would skip a beat and become faster. I didn't know what this was and was confused at the emotions that ran through me when I heard her velvety voice.

What was also quite unusual was that whenever another mech was talking to her, I would have the sudden urge to dismantle that mech piece by piece. I had kept these feelings in check and under control. I had to; otherwise I would have been offlined for trying to dismantle Megatron multiple times.

It took me a while to actually understand and figure out what these emotions and urges were. I had found out that I had developed feelings for this femme in front of me and I had no idea what to do, but I knew I wouldn't let anything take her away from me.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for _

_A thousand more_

_And all along_

_I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has bought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for _

_A thousand more_

I turned around to face Starscream, the sunlight shining off his armour looked magical to me.

"Starscream. I have something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it, and it may be a shock to you." I started to say. He looked at me with interest, causing my faceplates to grow warmer. "Ever since I met you, I have had this feeling in my spark. It is odd, when I don't see you or hear your voice, I become agitated and depressed." The longer I went on with what I had to say, the more interested he became. "But when I do see you or hear your voice, it is like a great weight is lifted off me and I can see a reason to continue living. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

_One step closer_

I stood there waiting for him to laugh at me for being so pathetic, or to fly away in disgust. But what he actually both surprised me and pleased me in more ways than one.

He had stepped closer to me during my little rant about my feelings and in the last few moments, when I awaited his reaction and as I look up toward him, he had crashed his lips to mine, forcing me into a passionate kiss that I did not deny him.

_One step closer_

As we separated from the kiss I looked up into Starscream's shining optics as he looked into mine.

"Terra'. I also have something to tell you." He started. "I love you too." I smiled at his words, ecstatic that he actually returned my feelings. We shared another passionate kiss as the sun dropped behind us.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for _

_A thousand more_

_And all along_

_I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has bought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years_

_I'll love you for _

_A thousand more_

XxX

**So what do you think? I know it's quite short and cheesy, but what isn't cheesy these days? XD**

**R&R, some feedback will greatly help me see what I am doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

**Please leave a review before you leave.**


End file.
